1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type light value and a projector which uses the light value as a display.
2. Related Background Art
A projector which uses a liquid crystal display (LCD) which functions as a light value includes a transmission LCD type as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 63-54137 and a reflection LCD type as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-13885.
In such a projector, since a strong light is irradiated to the LCD, a temperature of a liquid crystal layer of the LCD rises and a quality of image is lowered by a change in liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer due to the temperature rise.
In the projector which uses the transmission type LCD, a heat sink device by forced air cooling or liquid cooling which also serves as an optical coupling has been proposed (Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application Nos. 63-54137 and 63-128523). However, no heat sink device has been proposed for the LCD in the projector which uses the reflection type LCD.